Crónicas de una pasión ninja
by Titanthetys
Summary: Tras beber una poción de Haruka, Homura encuentra que su cuerpo ha sufrido cambios, pero lo más importante es el deseo intenso que siente por tener a Asuka entre sus piernas. Un duelo que termina resultando en una sesión intensa de sexo. [Futa!HomuXFuta!Asuka. Parte 1 de no sé cuántas serán. Catalogado M por Mmmmmmucha rikura. (?) ]


**Crónicas de una pasión ninja**

 **El baile de luz y oscuridad.**

 **(Nota: Contiene futanari (demasiado), si no te gusta mejor pasa a otra historia.)**

Todo había comenzado como un duelo. No había ningún problema con dos shinobis y rivales batiéndose en combate amistoso para ver cuánto habían crecido tras los meses de entrenamiento y peleas con el costo de vidas no sólo propias sino ajenas por igual.

Los días que pasaron juntas, esas cenas juntas al lado de su abuelo y las promesas hechas. Las cosas por hacer, las que había hecho y las que quería hacer se borraron de la mente de Asuka, pues ahora lo único que cabía en sus pensamientos era cómo el largo y ancho de un pedazo de carne separando y dilatando su entrada. Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que la había usado en el lapso de las horas, pero poco le importaba. Con la mejilla y senos restregándose sobre el suelo mientras su entrada sufría una y otra vez las violaciones, Asuka no podía evitar excitarse, encontraba ese trato muy estimulante, razón por la cual ella misma tenía una erección que continuaba masturbando con ambas manos mientras imaginaba cómo iba a disfrutar de los agujeros de su abusadora: Homura.

10 de la mañana, varias horas antes del incidente.

La shinobi con dos wakizashis había acabado de llegar a la academia, tarde. Las clases iniciaron desde las 8, presentarse ante su profesor podría ser considerado una falta de respeto a esas alturas, así que, cansada y jadeando, tomó asiento en la entrada para recuperar el aliento.

Se cruzó de brazos de mala gana mientras lanzaba maldiciones a su despertador por haberse averiado. Se dice que las malas costumbres se enseñan, y una de esas la aprendió de Katsuragi. Al no haber llegado a tiempo y encontrarse esperando a la próxima clase, la estudiante bostezó y estiró sus brazos. El sonido de los alumnos yendo y viniendo se sentía más y más lejano, asimilando ecos hasta que su vista se oscureció.

Ya que había faltado a las primeras clases igual y podría recuperar unas horas de sueño para aprovechar el resto del día. Así, Asuka quedó dormida con la esperanza de que alguien la despertara en caso de ser necesario.

Eso sucedería tarde o temprano.

En una cueva escondida en el bosque, decorada y reinventada para que cinco ex-estudiantes de la escuela shinobi Hebijo pudieran vivir, se encontraban dos shinobis resguardando la guarida para que nadie intentara saquearla o asesinarlas.

–¿Segura que ayudará? –La primera, con una voz decidida y autoritaria preguntó a la segunda, quien le respondió usando un tono seductor y juguetón:

–Pero claro. Con esta fórmula no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida, podrás enfocar todo el día a entrenar…por supuesto, no recomiendo que hagas eso porque es importante comer y descansar cariño –La siempre tentadora Haruka se relamió los labios al decirle lo último.

–¿Cuánta energía me dará?

–Hmmm… diría que de cinco- no, ¡seis!, seis sementales –Harruka asintió con orgullo mientras vertía el líquido en un vaso de precipitados para medir la cantidad y, con una pipeta, mezclar cuidadosamente del contenido, –aún la estoy probando, por lo que recomendaría esperaras como un-a bue-na ni-ña.

Las últimas palabras, además de cortarlas en sílabas, las acompañó con el sonido de la pipeta golpeando el material del vaso con cada fonema que salía de sus labios.

El poco cuidado a la hora de preparar sus brebajes causó que éste adquiriera una coloración verde y comenzara a hervir. Pronto la de moño rosado se vio obligada a lanzar el vaso al aire mientras la reacción en su interior provocaba una explosión.

Ambas se vieron obligadas a evacuar la cueva por el riesgo de sofocación ante lo que haya contenido la mezcla de Haruka.

–Tal vez usé demasiado de "eso"… –Con ver la entrada de la cueva tuvo más que claro que el humo tomaría un par de horas en dispersarse. Homura por otro lado soltó una risa convencida.

–Si pudo causar esto con algo de movimiento apuesto que me ayudará a darle a Asuka el escarmiento que merece –No tuvo problema en volver al interior de la cueva para buscar el equipo de Haruka, y al hacerlo, nada más tomar lo primero que vio de la fórmula recién destilada.

–Entiendo cuándo la adoras Homura, pero quiero que lo pienses bien, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad si te tomas eso.

–¡C-claro que no la adoro! –Las palabras de advertencia de Haruka pasaron desapercibidas del radar de Homura con la simple mención de esa palabra–, E-ella se lo ha ganado por no entrenar lo suficiente. Iré a castigarla por abandonar sus responsabilidades.

Con la excusa ya establecida Homura bebió todo el contenido. Los efectos no tardaron en sentirse. Todo el interior de su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de energía. El hambre, el cansancio, la necesidad de dormir, todo. Todo eso desapareció. Lo único que quedaba en su mente era el objetivo: Asuka.

Necesitaba correr, debía golpear algo, sentía la necesidad irresistible de pelear contra cualquiera, Suzune, Daidouji, Miyabi; cualquiera. Todos eran posibles objetivos para su estado. Y nada la iba a detener.

–¡TooooooOOOOOOOH! –La energía salió primero de sus pulmones en la forma de un grito de batalla, una luz verde comenzó a rodearla a modo de aura, toda la energía acumulada necesitaba liberarse de algún modo, y lo primero que hizo fue iniciar una carrera con la que terminó fuera de la cueva y entre los árboles como si una catapulta la hubiera arrojado.

La velocidad que llevó fue suficiente para crear una corriente de aire que azoló el interior de la cueva como una catástrofe natural. Rollos, basura, cuchillos, papeles y ropa interior terminó mezclada en el suelo y paredes mientras que a Haruka la alcanzó a empujar varios metros.

Ya en el suelo un sostén rosado cayó sobre su cabeza, y mientras se relamía los labios mantuvo una sonrisa interesada.

–Ni siquiera Kagura podría contra una energía así, casi siento lástima por Asuka… –No estaba muy segura de los efectos secundarios de su poción, para ello necesitaría buscar más compañeras de juego porque Hikage no iba a ayudarla de nuevo después del incidente de la samba.

De regreso a la academia Hanzo para shinobis, Asuka continuaba durmiendo, pero ahora sobre un colchón y cubierta por una cobija. Las clases habían terminado, ninguna de sus compañeras tuvo el corazón de despertarla tras verla tan dormida.

–Katsu…nee… deja…no, deja ya

El sueño en el que estaba bien pudo haber continuado otro rato, mas un terremoto repentino sacudió la cama y toda la estructura de la escuela.

–¿Un ataque? –Sus instintos fueron los primeros en reaccionar. No había señales en el interior del cuarto de un ataque más el de su cuerpo revolviendo las cobijas, entonces se armó con las dos wakizashis para dirigirse al patio de la academia.

El patio parecía una escena de películas de guerras. Las vallas destrozadas, pilares cortados, pero lo peor eran las porciones pequeñas de tierra sumidas en los alrededores, como si una pesa hubiera caído y algo de una fuerza gigante hubiera decidido aterrizar. El personal restante de la academia continuaba evacuando el área.

"¿Por qué alguien haría esto?" Habían hecho las paces con Hebijo, Daidouji llegaba a ayudarlas a entrenar, incluso llegaban a verse con Miyabi y Yumi para entrenamientos. En ese momento el suelo volvió a temblar, y como si una bala de cañón hubiera aterrizado el suelo a la velocidad que llevaba el objeto para sumirse y formar un cráter en el suelo.

–¡Asuka! –Enloquecida, casi como si se tratara de un yoma Homura aclamó el nombre de su rival.

La shinobi dio media vuelta para ver a Homura con sus garras dispuestas para atacarla mientras el aura verduzca continuaba rodeándola.

–H-Homura-chan… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

–Puedes apostarlo, no tienes idea de cuánta energía tengo, ¡debo usarla toda!

–¿Estás bien? Te ves muy acelerada.

La de piel tostada rechazó la preocupación ajena al apuntarle con una de las katanas y blandiendo una sonrisa confiada.

–Asuka, has descuidado tu entrenamiento. Para que yo pueda acercarme tanto a tu academia… ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?, ¿duermes todo el día?

Aunque Homura tuvo algo de razón, no era cierto. Nada más daba la coincidencia de que ese día estaba cansada y quería dormir, no había por qué asumir que todos los días se la pasaba jugando con sus amigas y durmiendo.

–¡C-claro que no! –Respondió la de pañuelo rojo.

–¡Entonces demuéstralo! –Homura retrajo las piernas para concentrar toda su fuerza y energía en una única carga al frente.

–¿Qué?, ¿ahora?, pero vas a destruir la escuela si sigues.

–¡Bien! –Canceló la carga para usar su energía y conducirla hasta la palma de su mano, misma que colocó sobre el suelo bajo las palabras "¡Barrera shinobi!".

A su alrededor las personas corriendo, los pedazos la estructura y el viento mismo se detuvieron, los sonidos se silenciaron mientras el escenario adquiría un rojo intenso. Ahora podrían pelear sin preocuparse por terceros.

–¡Ahora! –Comandada por su energía y palabras, la tostada volvió a almacenar energía para liberarla en una carga similar a la de su cueva. El suelo sufrió daños por la cantidad de potencia almacenada en sus piernas, y con un sonido de tierra rompiéndose Homura salió disparada como por un cañón.

Asuka no tuvo ni tiempo para parpadear cuando recibió un impacto directo del hombro ajeno contra su estómago. No sólo el impacto le sacó el aire en un suspiro, sino que también mandó a volar su cuerpo hasta dar con el suelo y detenerse varios metros más adelante como si se tratara de un simple muñeco.

–¿Es todo lo que tiene la sucesora de Hanzo? –Homura no necesitó ma´s que unos segundos para alcanzar la posición de Asuka, quien trató de levantarse con dificultad.

–No es justo, eres demasiado rápida Homura-chan… –Intentó levantarse, mas la fuerza del golpe y la falta del aire la dejaron con la fuerza suficiente como para levantar únicamente su torso.

–¡No te quejes! –Con la furia que le causaron las palabras de Asuka, Homura alzó su pierna para propinarle una patada en el tórax, ésta vez midiendo su fuerza para no herirla demasiado.

Con el dolor que le provocó Homura, la apaleada Asuka no pudo levantarse, se vio obligada a quedarse sobre el suelo mientras su amiga se le acercaba.

–¿Aceptaste tu derrota? –Dijo al alcanzarla, ninguna palabra salió de la boca de la shinobi–, bien, el ganador se lleva todo –, a la mención de esas palabras decidió guardar las katanas en sus fundas, ya no había motivo para usarlas.

Con la mano izquierda tomó la cabeza de Asuka para alzarla y hacer que se recargara sobre sus manos para dejar el torso levantado, entonces la de piel tostada se relamió los labios.

Fue entonces que Asuka bajó la mirada para notar algo extraño en el cuerpo de su amiga; un bulto sobresalía del material de la falda como si intentara buscar la libertad.

–¿Lo notaste? –Homura miró también el bulto en su falda y suspiró–, unas horas después de tomar la poción de Haruka sentí algo extraño en mi cadera…lo siguiente que sentí fue un deseo muy fuerte por tu cuerpo –, al terminar de dar la explicación, desabrochó la falda para dejarla caer, y así, de un lado de su ropa interior, un miembro erecto, pulsando por la necesidad de satisfacer sus deseos, saludó a Asuka con un golpe débil en la frente.

La derrotada abrió los ojos sorprendida , aunque si tomaba en cuenta la mención de Haruka era algo de esperarse; sus pociones siempre tenían efectos secundarios muy extraños.

–¿Por qué tomarías algo de Haruka?

–Dijo que me haría más fuerte… –Movida más por sus instintos, Homura acercó la punta hasta la nariz contraria para frotarlo los orificios y suspirar con alivio–, pero desde que tengo esto…apenas y puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea usarlo…

Asuka cerró los ojos por el olor que asaltó su olfato. Era fuerte y parecía llenar sus pulmones con el peso de su olor. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse demasiado, pues lo que menos quería era provocar a Homura en ese estado.

–¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres que lo use contigo? –Ahora movió la punta hacia la mejilla para darle caricias cortas que dejaban un fluido sobre su piel, casi con la misma fuerza del falo en sí.

–E…eehhh…n-no creo que esté…l-lista para algo así…

Aunque intentó disuadirla, la de piel tostada acercó el rostro de su víctima contra su entrepierna para así frotar el tallo erecto con la nariz, obligando a Asuka a volver a cerrar los ojos y aguantar la respiración.

–Mmhh… –Asuka sacudió la cabeza para luego alejársele un poco y respirar de nuevo–, ¿ba-bastará con mi boca?

–No lo sé, tendremos que probarlo –Los ojos de la ganadora se encendieron con un carmín emocionado, entonces volvió a relamerse los labios, y antes de que Asuka pudiera cerrar la boca le metió un dedo en ésta para evitar que la cerrase.

–Ho…Hohura…chan… –Intentó volver a liberarse, pero pronto sus palabras se sellaron cuando el glande tostado ajeno se presionó contra sus labios, robándole otro suspiro aliviado a la ganadora.

–Abre grande Asuka –La sonrisa su rostro se hizo más grande, su respiración un poco más pesada, y con una estocada más fuerte consiguió abrir de golpe la boca de su amiga para encontrarle un refugio a su virilidad, cosa que le robó un alarido por la sensación–, lo sabía, tu boca se siente muy bien…

–¡Mmmgghh! –Las quejas enmudecidas de la derrotada no hacían más que convertirse en vibraciones que excitaban el pedazo de carne dentro y lo volvían más y más duro.

–Pero no será suficiente, hay que movernos –Acorde a sus palabras, la cadera comenzó a hacer movimientos pausados en los que retiraba unos centímetros y los volvía a introducir con un aumento sutil de fuerza para que los labios de Asuka masturbaran el tallo mientras que el glande besara la úvula de la shinobi, provocando tosidos y más súplicas.

Asuka continuó tosiendo, hasta comenzó a golpear las piernas de su compañera en un intento por hacer que se detuviera, pero todo fue inútil. A medida que el proceso se repetía, la sonrisa de Homura aumentaba y por tanto también la fuerza; estaba usando la boca como un consolador, mas lo que tenía a la shinobi nerviosa era la sensación que por el largo, el pene era capaz de alojarse hasta su garganta y cortarle la respiración.

Eso provocó que estuviera cerca de quedar inconsciente una vez, pero su amiga tenía la humanidad suficiente para detenerse en cuanto se viera eso.

–Anda, también tú tienes que poner de tu parte –Con la cadera aún en acción, alcanzó una de las manos de su amiga para ponerla sobre el tallo que aún no introducía–, sostenlo y acarícialo, también usa un poco tu lengua.

Con esas últimas instrucciones, Asuka reaccionó lo suficiente como para comenzar a masturbar el falo en su mano, esto no sólo provocó que su compañera aumentara la velocidad, sino que también la obligó a mover su cabeza en contrasentido, consiguiendo penetrar más allá de su boca para llegar hasta la garganta mucho más seguido.

Por más que quisiera pedirle que se detuviera sería inútil. Conocía bien a Homura, y con su cuerpo tan adolorido por los golpes no iba a ser capaz de darle mucha pelea; lo único que quedaba era dejarla disfrutarlo hasta que terminara, después de todo, no debería haber problema con que termine una vez, ¿cierto?

Mientras el acto continuaba, la sala creada por la barrera shinobi se llenó de los gemidos de la tostada y de Asuka chupando y soltando pequeños gemidos por el trato que, extrañamente, estaba comenzando a disfrutar.

¿Disfrutar?

Ahora que se había dado cuenta, su garganta y boca habían dejado de tener la resistencia con la que habían iniciado. Era como si su garganta se hubiera dilatado para aceptar todo el relleno que le estaban introduciendo. Ya no le molestaba el olor del miembro, tampoco el que comenzaba a salir de sus cuerpos; hasta comenzaba a sentir cierta calidez en su entrepierna, ¿ya se estaba preparando para recibir el largo y ancho de su rival cuando terminara de usar su boca?

Los gemidos extasiados de la susodicha llamaron la atención de la derrotada, quien pudo sentir cómo los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y violentos. No sólo el glande y parte del tallo se alojaban hasta su garganta, sino que su nariz terminaba golpeando la cadera ajena estocada tras estocada. A esas alturas ya no sentía mayor preocupación por su tráquea, pues ya se había dilatado lo suficiente como para aceptar a su amiga cuantas veces quisiera.

Aunque le costó algo de trabajo al principio por los movimientos, terminó haciendo uso de su lengua para darle unas lamidas extra al tallo y punta. Pudo sentir cuánto le gustó que hiciera eso por un líquido derramándose sobre su lengua y paladar, ¿había terminado ya?

–Así, así, un poco…más…

A los pocos segundos de su sentencia, los movimientos comenzaron a perder fuerza pues el falo comenzaba a palpitar. Algo le decía a Asuka que estaba a punto de lograrlo y terminar con esto de una vez para regañar a Homura por tomar lo que hizo Haruka.

Sintiendo la presión en su cadera, Homura comenzó a perder algo de fuerza, pues su clímax estaba por acercarse. No obstante habían varias opciones: Terminar sobre la cara de su rival, tal vez restregar su falo en las mejillas y nariz para que no olvidara el olor. No, mejor aún. Con la idea en mente, Homura colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de ajena y dio un último empujón al frente, forzando la garganta de Asuka una vez más y obligándola a cerrar los ojos por la sensación.

–¡Aaaasuuukaaaa! –Como si fuera un grito de batalla, un fluido blanco cargó fuera del glande y directo al esófago de la sostenida que la sostenida no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero el torrente no se detuvo. El semen continuaba saliendo y saliendo como si se tratara de una manguera abierta, así la cantidad fue suficiente como para inflar las mejillas de la shinobi hasta que el exceso se le escapara por la comisura de los labios.

En los segundos siguientes su boca, garganta y estómago se tiñeron de blanco, así, con un suspiro aliviado, la de piel tostada dejó ir la cabeza de su rival.

Una vez libre, lo primero que hizo Asuka fue escupir y toser todo el exceso directo al suelo, pero no era suficiente, pues podía sentir la semilla en su estómago; una sensación cálida pero muy extraña, se sentía llena con todo lo que le había dado.

–Fue…fue directo a mi estómago…me siento llena… –Su respiración era pesada, aún tenía el sabor amargo en su boca, pero hizo todo lo posible por no vomitarlo, era lo que menos quería pues podría provocar más a su rival.

–Espero lo hayas disfrutado –Volvió a acercársele para picarle la mejilla con la punta–, porque apenas estamos comenzando.

–¿Eh?

Incluso cuando intentó alejarse de nuevo de Homura, sus brazos aún no tenían la fuerza suficiente, ni hablar de sus piernas, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que mantuvo su cuerpo detenido, más bien fue una sensación en su interior. Aquél semen en su estómago no paraba de aumentar en temperatura. Su respiración se volvió pausada y los pensamientos se fueron ralentizando por igual, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

La tostada aprovechó ese momento de confusión para volver a presionarle el glande contra la nariz y, con la mano libre, sostenerle la cabeza para restregarle el pene como si intentara obligarla a oler el contenido y aceptar que por el próximo rato estaría ahí dentro.

–A-Ahhh, Ho-Homura-chan...esto…apesta…y es caliente…hah… –La menor gimoteó, confundida entre que si sentía asco o excitación al tener la verga de Homura en su rostro, considerando donde estuvo y lo que salió de ella. En cualquier caso, el cuerpo le ardía a Asuka y ella tomó el pedazo de carne por el tallo para guiarlo a sus labios y darle un pequeño beso a la punta y luego instó a Homura a alejarse un poco como para así frotar la verga contra sus enormes pechos, su piel tibia y sus senos suaves y con los pezones duros.

–Ooohhh ahora sí te gusta. Mmmm...hah, no me tientes, mujer. No me hagas que te folle las tetas antes de ti –Habló entre dos gemidos que la obligaron a entrecerrar los ojos a causa de la shinobi frotándole el pene tanto con las manos como con sus enormes pechos.

Con firmeza, Asuka sostuvo la base de sus senos para moverlos arriba y abajo con movimientos cortos. El glande volvía a secretar gotas de pre-semen que, al caer sobre los pechos claros, se mezclaban con las gotas de saliva para lubricar su piel y darle un brillo tentador, mismo que provocó a Homura para hacerla mover su pene, imaginando mientras tanto cómo sería penetrar a su rival.

La imagen en su cabeza la provocó aún más, pero no tanto como el cambio que sintió en su cadera. Ahora sentía un par de labios besándole la punta enrojecida. Corto como los movimientos, pero la estimulación fue suficiente para sacarle un suspiro aliviado y animarla a aumentar su velocidad.

–Haaaah… ¿Quieres que te alimente de nuevo? –Con una sonrisa la líder se dispuso a mover con mayor fuerza su cadera para que la punta consiguiera alojarse entre los labios ajenos y que, una vez ahí, una lengua lo recibiera con dos lamidas.

–Mmm, mmmhah...Homura-chan...Homura-chan...haah –Asuka continuó sirviendo a su compañera de equipo rival con sus hermosos pechos, las orbes carnosas frotando y acariciando al pene con increíble y placentera fricción y viscosidad. La ninja futanari no pudo más que apretar los dientes y dejar salir suaves gemidos y gruñidos, un claro presagio de que la sensación la estaba llevando cada vez más cerca al límite.

–Homura-chaaan...mírame...mírame, cubre...cúbreme con tus sucios jugos...haaah~ –La menor gimoteó con una mirada perdida y ojos semi-cerrados, la boca abierta y lengua extendida a medida que el falo se estrujaba entre sus pechos.

Con los pensamientos cada vez más nublados, sus manos se movieron más por instinto y deseo. La lengua extendida ansiaba recibir el premio por el que tanto había estado trabajando; no lo podía negar, necesitaba sentir de nuevo ese sabor, pero no sólo detenerse ahí, sino que su rival la marcara como suya usando ese pene que ahora comenzaba a palpitar.

–Ya estás a punto…dámelo… -con una última lamida, con la que rodeó toda la punta de Homura, la tostada retiró su miembro para darle unas últimas caricias y apuntar.

–¡Toma, toma entonces! –Con el segundo clímax liberándose en la forma de semen, varias tiras blancas cayeron sobre los pechos y pezones erectos de la otra, quien aceptó con gusto el fluido para restregarlo en su cuerpo, y, como había esperado, dos de esas tiras terminaron sobre su lengua, de donde colgaron hasta caer en sus senos para luego terminar por pellizcarse y tirar de sus pezones.

No tardó mucho para volver a tragar lo obtenido, una vez más su cuerpo aumentó de temperatura y su mente se nubló de súbito, los ojos vacíos comenzaban a mirar con cierto grado de deseo a Homura; los labios en su entrepierna se encontraban lo suficientemente húmedos como para aportar al afrodisíaco de la barrera shinobi.

–¿Tendrás…más?-Diría con una leve sonrisa mientras su lengua se asomaba a relamerse los labios.

Homura, jadeando para respirar y gimiendo ante esa tremenda eyaculación y la preciosa visión frente a ella, la visión de Asuka frotándose y esparciendo el semen sobre su hermoso cuerpo...eso era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

–Hah, haah...¿quieres más? Siii...quieres más, pues te voy a dar...te voy a dar mucho, ¡mucho más! –Respondió para luego inclinarse y plantar sus labios sobre los contrarios en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Fue una caricia de labios caliente, fogosa, sin consideración ni asco por lo que los labios y boca de estuvieron tocando hace tan sólo un momento. Los de Asuka se moldeaban y movían deliciosamente contra los morenos, las dos doncellas en celo besándose como si se les fuera el alma.

Y en medio de este apasionado y candente beso estaba la verga, pulsante y dura como roca, frotándose contra el estómago. La shinobi futanari movió las caderas para así acercar la punta del tallo de carne a la entrada; la vulva reluciente de humedad.

Los roces del glande sobre el ombligo llevaban a Homura a morderle el labio inferior, esto le sacaba un gemido un poco fuerte a la de piel clara, quien no pudo aguantar más el peso de su morena y se recostó sobre el suelo. La presión sobre sus labios inferiores le arrancó un jadeo, y Homura, habiendo encontrado la entrada que pretendía usar ahora, aplicó algo de fuerza con la cual intentaba asegurar su ingreso.

–Ho…Homura-chaan… –Se rompería el beso para llevar ambas manos hacia su vagina y, con ayuda de sus dedos, separar los labios y abrir un poco más su entrada. El calor en su cadera iba en aumento junto con su deseo y jadeos. Su mirada se clavó en el pene a punto de penetrarla, se relamió los labios y mordió un poco el inferior para prepararse–, anda…te quiero adentro…

Ver la expresión que su rival tenía fue suficiente para hacer que la shinobi futanari aumentara de súbito la presión en la cadera. Primero la punta, y una vez ésta consiguió ingresar, el resto del tallo se introdujo con mayor facilidad hasta que sus caderas terminaran besándose con un gemido fuerte por ambas partes.

–¡Ahh…ahhh…¡ –Asuka jadeaba, miraba y se relamía los labios tras ver cómo el tallo había desaparecido. Tenerlo ahora en su interior dilatando sus paredes le daba una sensación placentera de como la de tener un estómago lleno–, qué duro…me alegra que sigas así…después de venirte dos veces.

–Ooohhh...hah, heh, ohhh Asuka, no tienes idea...no dejaré de estar dura como roca...hah...hasta que te haya rellenado con todo lo que tengo...mmm...–Homura le susurró al oído antes de reincorporarse y, ante la mirada de calor, necesidad, afecto y lujuria en el bello rostro de la muchacha, comenzó a mover las caderas. Gruñidos y gimoteos se escaparon de ambas mientras la morena se sostenía con las manos en el suelo.

Homura nunca dejó de mirar a los ojos a Asuka, ojos verde-bosque unidos a ojos avellana, una sonrisa orgullosa con un rastro de ternura a medida que la shinobi futa iba lento y fácil, por el momento, haciéndole el amor...por el momento.

–Mmmhhaah… –Lentas y cuidadosas como si intentara evitar romper algo valioso dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Podría ser un poco pausado, pero eso le permitía sentir con lujo de detalles las paredes de su compañera presionándola en un intento por dejarla atrapada en su interior–, tan cálida y húmeda…mira lo fácil que entra y sale.

Aunque Asuka quería responderle, nada más pudieron salirle gemidos y suspiros de la boca, estos se mezclaron con el acompañamiento de su entrada ser penetrada lentamente, entonces, entre las miradas unidas, la shinobi antes derrotada se lanzó para conectar sus labios con los ajenos, ésta vez asegurándose de jadear y gemir dentro de la boca de su amante.

–M-más rápido…

Con vaho ingresando a su boca, su cadera aumentó la velocidad, provocando que el sonido de sus caderas besándose aumentara de volumen. Sentir cómo el pene separaba sus paredes con mayor frecuencia volvía los gemidos mucho más cortos, los cuales buscaba acallar en aquél beso.

La hermosa shinobi futanari en celo no pensaba defraudar a su juguete sexual ante esa súplica, de hecho, Homura hizo una mueca y agarró a Asuka por las caderas, se alzó y dejó a Asuka doblada contra el suelo, sujetándola por la cadera y el muslo en el aire, las largas piernas de Asuka, cubiertas por sus tibias medias, casi paralelas con su propia cabeza.

Mirando a Asuka a los ojos, esos hermosos y perdidos ojos vacíos, las penetraciones se volvieron más profundas con la ayuda de la posición, consiguiendo así no sólo disfrutar todo el interior de su rival, sino también de la entrada a su cérvix, misma que el glande besaba una y otra y otra vez.

–Aah…¡aa-aahh! –Los gemidos se volvían más fuertes por el lado de la de ojos perdidos, quien continuaba relamiéndose los labios a medida que observaba el tallo entrar y salir de ella–, a-así…hazme sentir más.

Las súplicas de su compañera causaron mayor aumento a la velocidad, ahora, teniendo su punta tan profundo en su compañera, el pensamiento de llenar a Asuka hasta el punto de no permitirle caminar por unas horas comenzó a formarse en su mente. Parecía tentador, no, es más, debía hacer eso; usar cada uno de los orificios de su rival hasta satisfacerse por completo y luego volver a hacerlo, no importaba el tiempo ni qué más ocurriera a su alrededor.

Las ideas que volaron en su mente le hicieron mantener la boca abierta con la lengua colgando, así una columna de saliva caía sobre los pechos lubricados de su compañera para añadirles otra capa de fluidos y evitar que perdieran el brillo característico que tanto parecía hipnotizar con los movimientos circulares e impredecibles que cada estocada les daba.

–Homu...Homuuuu...Homura-chan, Homura-chan, aahhh...me...me siento...¡aaahhh! –Asuka, a pesar de claramente estar totalmente perdida aquí y allí y en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo, todo gracias al increíble y aturdidor placer de la polla futa de su amiga, rival y amante penetrándola la tenía cada vez más cerca al orgasmo, pero también, entre la depravación y hermosa suciedad de lo que Homura y Asuka hacían, la líder del equipo de la Academia Hanzo no podía describir cómo se sentía su cuerpo en realidad.

A Asuka el cuerpo le ardía, se sentía como si tuviera fuego en el vientre, un delicioso ardor por debajo de su cadera, un pulso dentro de las profundidades de su coño, un pulsar que se iba acelerando cada vez más con cada vigorosa penetración.

–Dilo –Homura dejó caer su cuerpo con mayor peso–, di cuánto te está gustando– Una sonrisa extasiada apareció en sus labios, la presión en su cadera y pensamientos borrosos. Se acercaba el momento de darle a Asuka su primera inyección, y vaya que sería una descarga potente, pues se había alimentado de los gemidos y los ruegos de su nuevo juguetito, nada más debía resistir un poco, obligarla a decir cuánto deseaba tener esa verga tan profundo.

–Homuuu…chaaahn… –Intentó mantener su respiración y gemidos bajo control, pero no era capaz de hacerlo no sólo por el falo abriendo sus paredes, sino también por la presión que comenzaba a sentir en su cadera; no era tanto un orgasmo como otra cosa. Sentía algo ocurriendo dentro de su cuerpo.

Ninguna de las dos se tomó la molestia de prestar la debida atención por la pasión de los eventos, pero pronto Homura pudo sentir un objeto presionando su estómago a medida que bajaba. Casi al mismo tiempo los gemidos de su rival se desvanecieron.

Aunque aún podía sentir la carne rodear su tallo y la humedad, el no escuchar las súplicas le hicieron mirar a Asuka para encontrarla con ambas manos masturbando el largo de un pene erecto de tono similar a su piel mientras su boca se encontraba ocupada dándole lamidas y chupetones a la punta como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Estupefacta, en shock, excitada a más no poder, su propio pene palpitando y caliente dentro de las profundidades de la panocha de Asuka mientras que la "ninja buena" masturbaba su propia verga, lamiendo la punta como un chupachup de carne.

–¡Ahhhh Dios mío Asukaaaa...! –Vociferó la de arriba con un esfuerzo final a sus caderas, impactando, arremetiendo contra el dulce coño de su juguete como una futanari poseída, follando y aullando de placer incluso al explotar en lo más profundo de su rival.

–¡Hooomu-chaaan daaamelo todo...aaahhh! –Asuka también gritó con puro placer. Ojos vacíos y mente perdida en el abismo de placer llenaron su rostro con una expresión orgásmica al pintarse por tiras de fluido blanco, los cuales golpearon su barbilla, mejillas, ojo, nariz y paladar abierto mientras su vagina presionaba con toda la fuerza de sus músculos para atrapar el pene en su interior y no permitirle huida, no hasta que la sensación cálida en su útero se desvaneciera.

Una vez más, como con su estómago, Asuka se sentía llena, pero eso nada más le dejó una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro mientras hacía gárgaras con su propio semen. La mirada perdida volvió a clavarse en los ojos a medio abrir de Homura mientras tragaba su venida.

–Haaah…haaah…–La de piel tostada respiró hondo y tragó saliva antes de retroceder y recostar la cadera contraria sobre el suelo. Algo de semen comenzaba a escaparse de los labios inferiores, lo que le llevo una sonrisa a la shinobi–, tanto que te llené y lo desperdicias.

–Mmmmhh… –La shinobi, con su juguete recién adquirido, vio a Homura al tiempo que se relamía los labios para darle dos tirones al miembro y provocarse otro gemido–, se-seguro tendrás más… ¿cierto? –Su mirada, ahora inundada por la lujuria, miraban no sólo el cuerpo ajeno, sino su propio miembro con hambre y deseo, debía satisfacerse también de algún modo.

–Yo tengo bastante…puedo sentirlo…mi vientre está cálido, lleno de tu semen…–Acarició su vientre con cuidado para terminar por sostener su tallo y apuntarle con el glande a Homura–, también quiero darte algo del mío…

"Estúpida y genial Haruka...te las voy a da-". Hasta los pensamientos de Homura sobre Haruka y su castigo por esta increíble y sucia y bella sorpresa, ese duro y grueso pene futanari que ahora tenía Asuka, se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de placer y una subsecuente corriente de jugo blanco opaco, pegajoso y sabroso semen que la shinobi buena le lanzó a la shinobi mala en el rostro.

Los hilos blanco-opacos le dieron en el rostro, unos hilillos hasta saltaron a su cabello, pero afortunadamente, el largo de dicha verga era tal que Homura sólo sonrío y arqueó la cabeza para tomar entre sus labios la punta carnosa y así se tragó cada porción restante de la ofrenda presentada.

Sentir los labios de su rival alrededor del glande aumentó las pulsaciones en su miembro, enviando así otra venida a la boca ajena, misma que tragó sin problema, terminando por darle un beso y dos lamidas a la uretra, lo que le sacó a Asuka otro gemido.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha, Homura se separó de su rival para sacar el pene aún enterrado. Eso dejó que el exceso blanco saliera con mayor facilidad mientras la shinobi buena fruncía el ceño por la sensación de vacío que le dejó esa acción.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, la de facción oscura recargó su tallo contra el de Asuka y lo comenzó a frotar, sacándole a las dos suspiros y gemidos contentos, así la segunda decidió acercar más su pene para que los glandes se tocaran y combinaran sus semillas.

–¿Cómo debería disfrutar de este regalo Homura-chan? –La shinobi llevó su mano a la base de su miembro para acariciarlo mientras la otra se iba al contrario para mantenerlos erectos.

–Mmmm...ooohhh, qué bien se siente...hah, ah, perdón, perdón –Homura le dio una pequeña mueca a su amiga, su amante futanari, su juguetito, que ahora lucía entre sexy y adorable por un puchero en su rostro tenido de semen suyo, de Homura, ¿de las dos? La futa tostada dejó de frotar sus grandes y erectas vergas y le dio un pequeño, inocente beso en los labios a Asuka.

–Sé lo que quieres...siempre lo has querido, ¿no? Me he fijado en cómo me miras cada vez que nos vemos... –Homura susurró, sus labios rozándose con cada letra. El rostro frente a sí se vio teñido entonces por un intenso sonrojo.

–H-Homura-chan...pero...pero si tú me ganaste ho-¡oooy! Ahhh –Asuka protestó pero luego gimoteó cuando Homura le agarró y estrujó la polla.

–Está bien, te lo daré...te daré mi trasero sólo porque eres tan tierna y sexy –La tostada le susurró al oído, le mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja y luego se alejó un poco, moviéndose y cambiando de posición al frente de la mirada fogosa y calurosa de Asuka, que casi y se puso a babear por la increíble imagen de su rival sobre manos y rodillas, con el precioso y pálido trasero que tanto amaba al aire.

A esa distancia la shinobi derrotada pudo dar un vistazo muy bueno a las facciones de la intimidad de su compañera. Piernas con musculatura perceptible pero no demasiada, unos labios que goteaban un fluido cristalino, un pene rozando el suelo que la misma Homura frotaba con una mano para no perder la rigidez de su miembro y glúteos firmes moviéndose de lado a lado mientras la entrada, un punto algo pequeño, parecía palpitar con cierto deseo.

La idea de penetrar una cavidad que no estaba pensada para ello tenía a Asuka en la tentación, provocando que su miembro produjera unas gotas de pre-semen, mismas que comenzó a repartir alrededor del punto. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su boca se llenó de saliva, podía saborear la presión que sentiría al encontrarse en su interior; apenas y podía soportarlo.

–N-no hay necesidad de pedir permiso…–Habló Homura al tiempo que continuaba acariciando su tallo–, nada más hazlo y- ¡haaaah! –Un gemido de sorpresa se le escapó cuando sintió algo frotándose contra los labios de su vulva, presionando y provocando su vagina para hacerla producir más fluidos–, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?

–Necesito lubricarlo un poco o podría dañar algo, Homura-chaaan –Asuka se acercó más al cuerpo contrario para recargar sus senos en la espalda baja y darle un beso y lamidas a la espalda frente a sí, sacándole más suspiros a la que ahora le había permitido divertirse con su cuerpo.

–Mmmm...mou, Asuka...mmmhah –Homura suspiraba y canturreaba al sentir como recolectaban con dos dedos la esencia de su vagian para luego frotar y esparcirla bien tanto sobre su ano como sobre su propia verga, Asuka frotándose el falo lentamente, tiñendo la verga con los jugos vaginales de Homura–, Yaaa...Asuka...venga, dámelo...da-dame por el culo... ¡aaahhh! –Y como lo pidió, lo recibió, todo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos dilatados y prácticamente vacíos al mero instante que la punta le penetró el culo antes de que la shinobi buena arremetiera, enterrándose así hasta laa empuñadora.

Los gemidos, suspiros y grititos de placer de Homura no hicieron más que subir de volumen y tono al sentir a Asuka arremeter duro y rápido contra su trasero, la futa antes derrotada ahora dominante, haciéndola suya, marcándola como su única y propia amante con su polla en el ano, alzándose de las rodillas a los pies, agazapada detrás de la líder del equipo contrario, follándole el culo con penetraciones rápidas, duras, casi sin misericordia.

Los movimientos, si bien eran rápidos, pasaron a parecerse a los de un animal en celo que buscaba copular no sólo para asegurar un embarazo, sino también por el mero deseo de satisfacerse, ¿de dónde había conseguido la fuerza necesaria para dominar de ese modo? Tal vez fue todo el semen que se tragó minutos atrás, tal vez el hecho de que le ofrecieran un ano para penetrar la prendió demasiado, no quería pensar tanto en ello, pues nada más quería enfocarse en el premio presionando el ancho y largo de su pene y glande.

La lubricación fue suficiente para que sus penetraciones fueran más rápidas, y aunque en un principio haya encontrado algo de resistencia, las paredes comenzaban a ceder y amoldarse a la forma de Asuka, así es, eso era lo que quería, que su culo quedara tan abierto que nada más pudiera aceptar su verga. Sería su entrada a Homura y nada más suya.

–Jaaa, aaahhh…mmm… –La tostada trataba de resistir los jadeos y gemidos, pero era cada vez más difícil, su mente continuaba nublándose por el afrodisíaco en la barrera ninja. Su ano parecía darse por vencido y aceptar por completo a su rival, había perdido una pelea apenas con la primera estocada, y la mano, la mano en su tallo que continuaba masturbándola. No pudo resistirlo, ella misma llevó una de sus manos hacia su miembro para ayudar a Asuka a acariciarlo. Necesitaba venirse de nuevo, ¡oh, cuánto lo deseaba!

–L-lo adoro…Homu….c-chan…adoro tu culo…me presiona tanto…haaaah…podría correrme en cualquier momento… –Los golpeteos pronto se aceleraron para dar paso a gemidos no sólo de la shinobi tostada, sino también de la buena que resonaban en toda la barrera–, q-quiero llenarte…quiero ver tu estómago hinchado con mi semen…para volver a cogerte hasta…mmmhhh… –Volvió a relamerse los labios ante las ideas en su mente, luego, presa de la excitación, dejó la boca abierta con la lengua colgando para que, junto con su saliva, las gotas de semilla de Homura aun goteando de su entrepierna se mezclaran–, haaaahh…hasta embarazarte...una y otra…¡y otra vez…!

–Asuka, Asuka, Asuuuukaaa...aaah...hah...jaaa...Asuka, me encanta, ¡me encanta! ¡Ahhhh! –Homura gritaba, lloriqueaba, le salía saliva por la fisura de los labios abiertos. Tenía los ojos vacíos y fuera de foco, perdiéndose ante el increíble placer del sexo anal.

–Homura-chan, Homura-chaaaan...eres mía, eres mía, tu ano, tu verga, ¡eres míiiiiaaaaa! –Y así, ambas shinobis futanari arquearon la espalda y dejaron escapar gritos de lo más profundo de sus pulmones al por fin llegar al orgasmo que les dejó totalmente en blanco la mente, un blanco más cegador y brillante que el blanco-opaco de la venida de Asuka, quien básicamente tiñó el pasaje anal de Homura con su semen mediante una tremenda eyaculación. Era una eyaculación casi igual de fuerte que la de la otra, cuyo pene, grueso y tostado, disparó hilo tras hilo tras hilo de semen-de-chica sobre el suelo.

Tras tremendo orgasmo unido, las dos shinobis perdieron fuerza en las piernas, lo que llevó a Asuka a colapsar sobre la otra, así las dos terminaron sobre el suelo, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento después de su acto.

–Haaa….esa casi llegó…hasta mi estómago… –Comentó Homura, aún podía sentir el pene entre sus paredes caliente, casi hirviendo mientras pulsaba y pulsaba, hasta parecía como si esas palabras le hubieran dado una nueva vida porque pudo percibir la firmeza aumentando una vez más–, vo-volvió a ponerse duro… ¿Tanto te gusta mi culo?

–Como no tienes idea –Asuka se acercó a susurrarle al oído mientras movía lentamente su cadera nada más para provocar a su compañera, y recibía apretones de las paredes anales ahora blancas que le sacaban gemidos cortos–, podría follarlo todo el día…pero…

–¿Pero? –La de abajo respiró hondo para resistir las provocaciones y mirar por sobre su hombro.

–Cogerte hizo que se derramara mucha de tu semilla…me siento vacía ahora… –Acercó su mano al pene tostado para untar todo el líquido blanco alrededor de ésta y darle mayor vitalidad a su compañera–, ¿crees que puedas llenarme otra vez? Quiero hacerme adicta a tu semen.

–Ooohhh...mmm... –La sonrisa en el rostro de la tostada aumentó por la mano acariciándole con cariño el falo–. Aahh...j-joder...mmm, Ok...Ok, Asuka...hah, hah...

Ante estas palabras, Asuka ronroneó y suspiró con goce al alejarse y sacar su dura polla del dulce ano pálido, no sin una gota o dos de su semen emergiendo del orificio abusado. Homura dejó salir un corto y lindo gemido ante la pérdida de calor en su trasero, pero luego volteó para tomar a Asuka por el mentón y así darle un beso apasionado.

–Mmmm…hah, hah, Ok Asuka...te lo daré...te daré absolutamente todo lo que me queda...te haré adicta a mi semen...no pasará un día, no pasará una hora en la que puedas pensar que puedes vivir sin mi polla en tu interior, rellenándote día tras día, noche tras noche...te voy a quebrar, Asuka.

Un canturreo deseoso salió de los labios de Asuka por la promesa, cada palabra usada provocó que sus labios temblaran y sonrieran mientras su entrepierna, víctima de la provocación, comenzaba a humedecerse de nuevo al tiempo que su pene se mantenía tan duro como si le hubiera dicho que podía coger su ano una vez más.

Sus ojos vacíos observaron con detenimiento a Homura, imaginó usándola tal como lo describió, día y noche rellenando su interior hasta inflar su estómago y aun así continuar hasta que su mente no fuera capaz de invocar palabras salvo "más", justo lo que estaba deseando en ese instante. Esa tentación fue la que motivó a Asuka a darle otro beso a su pareja, no sólo apasionado, sino que también contento por lo anterior dicho:

–Me aseguraré que cumplas tu promesa… –Diría antes de recostarse una vez más en el suelo, pero antes de ser tocada o algo, dio media vuelta para recostarse boca abajo y levantar la cadera para mover su culo de lado a lado. Con dos repeticiones llevó su mano derecha hasta la entrada, y con el uso de dos dedos separó sus labios para revelar su vulva, palpitando y aun expulsando algo de semen depositado anteriormente –Anda, anda…apresúrate a hacerlo…

Ese gesto era una invitación, una que aceptaría.

Con una mueca en los labios, Homura agarró a Asuka por una nalga y movió su mano libre para tomar la de Asuka y posar su palma suave y tibia sobre su propio pene futanari, con la shinobi buena felizmente empezando a masturbarse con esa mano.

–Ok...Asuka...prepárate, mi dulce juguete –Le canturreó para luego empalarla en el coño con su verga ninja, sacándole un delicioso gritito de placer a la chica de piel pálida, sus ojos vacíos semi-cerrados y relamiéndose los labios ante tal movimiento repentino y deliciosamente brutal.

–¡Venga, Asuka, tócate mientras te follo! –Homura le ordenó a Asuka y la muchacha derrotada y con la mente totalmente nublada con su primera penetración inmediatamente gritó un "¡SIII!" y comenzó a jadear y gimotear como un perro al apoyar el torso sobre el suelo con sus enormes y suaves pechos para tener las dos manos libres.

Y así, mientras que Homura follaba la panocha dulce, caliente y húmeda, la shinobi buena se perdía cada vez más al masturbar su polla con ambas manos, sus palmas y dedos acariciando y bombeando su falo como poseída, como si se le fuera el alma con esta última follada.

La combinación de los fluidos vaginales, corrida anterior y emoción de la tostada hicieron que penetrar las paredes fuera mucho más fácil y rápido, prácticamente deslizándose en un agujero cálido y húmedo, acogedor para el pene enterrándose vez tras vez.

–Ho-Homu-chaan! –Su cadera, junto con el resto del cuerpo, se movían por el vaivén violento de la tostada, esto provocaba que sus senos se frotaran con fuerza contra el suelo, su mejilla igual mientras su lengua, saliendo de su boca, dejaba salir la saliva hasta el piso. Sus manos continuaban restregando y sacudiendo el falo en su cadera, o podía evitar que los gemidos aumentaran con cada estirón que provocaba palpitaciones en su pedazo de carne–, más, ¡más!

Las súplicas no se ignoraron. La que continuaba follando aquella vagina como si la quisiera marcar únicamente como suya acercó las manos a la cola de caballo café de su compañera, y con un tirón fuerte, alzó la cabeza de su amante para jalar y jalar, sacando de su garganta gemidos y gimoteos vigorosos.

Con ojos desorbitados, que no hacían más que reflejar la mente nublada de placer, la shinobi buena comenzó a hacer movimientos en contrasentido con su cadera mientras sus manos presionaban con fuerza su glande y masturbaban el tallo, tener su cabello jalado de ese modo la mantuvo al borde del orgasmo, no obstante, y cada que Homura sentía cuánto presionaban las paredes a su miembro, los movimientos se detenían. No iba a dejar que su amada fuera a terminar aún, quería prolongar ese momento, incluso cuando Asuka soltara chillidos cada que las penetraciones se ralentizaban.

–¡Hooomu, Homu, Homuraaa, Homu-chaaan, Homu-chan, Homu-chan! –Asuka no podía para de suplicar, gritando el nombre de su cruel y hermosa ama, su dueña, su dueña que la no paraba de marcarla con sus brutales e implacables penetraciones con movimientos poderosos de sus caderas.

Asuka se estaba volviendo absolutamente loca de placer. La otra le follaba el coño tan fuerte y tan intensamente con una sonrisa casi sádica en su rostro sudado por coger y usar a su rival como un mero juguete o esclava sexual dispuesta a obedecer todas sus órdedes.

Los ojos vacíos, nublados, casi cerrados, sus enormes pechos rebotando, sus manos frotando y masturbando su pene de chica casi con desesperación mientras que Homura arremetía contra su interior. Asuka ya casi ni podía más y, si los gruñidos y jadeos de la futa enterrada en su coño eran un indicio, Homura también estaba cerca. Ambas estaban demasiado cerca. Las amantes ero-ninjas necesitaban acabar juntas.

–Anda, anda, ¡dime cuánto lo quieres! –Homura, apenas con la capacidad de resistir la presión en la base de su pene, tuvo que resistir los últimos impulsos, y obligar a su rival a hacerlo, pues aún no iba a permitirle el orgasmo, así como tampoco la llenaría sin escucharla–, no…no lo haré si no suplicas…

Los movimientos volvieron a ralentizarse, justo antes de que la shinobi buena pudiera alcanzar el clímax; ya era la tercera vez. Estaba enloqueciendo de placer y su vagina abusada, junto con la verga pulsando entre sus manos, exigían liberar todo el contenido. Cada postergación ayudaba a derretir sus pensamientos y dejar su mente en un estado entre la consciencia y la inconciencia, apenas podía resistirlo, sin embargo, reunió la poca sanidad que le quedaba para responder a las órdenes de su dueña, ¡oh, cómo necesitaba hacerlo para obtener su recompensa!

–¡Dámelo Homu-chan!, no puedo…mmhhh….no puedo aguantar más…lléname…q-quiero que me llenes de nuevo…una y otra vez…haaahh…día y noche…día y noche quiero que me uses, deseo tenerte dentro y comer tu semen hasta no poder comer otra cosa… ¡Dámelo!

La sonrisa en la cara de la tostada aumentó de súbito mientras sus movimientos volvieron a acelerarse hasta que, con una última penetración en la que se fue toda la fuerza de sus piernas y cadera, enterró lo más profundo que pudo su verga, justo en ese momento, las dos soltaron una exclamación con todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras que, por parte de Homura, tira tras tira de blanco se volvió a disparar contra el útero ajeno, volviendo a pintar con su semilla a su compañera, quien, tras la sensación de calor en su interior, no pudo controlar más su cuerpo. Todos sus músculos se tensaron para liberar sus fluidos vaginales y expulsar el exceso de semen contra las piernas tostadas, así, sus paredes atraparon el pene en su interior, mientras el propio derramó toda una venida sobre el suelo y la base de sus senos.

En cuanto la ola de placer liberó los dos cuerpos, las extremidades de las shinobis volvieron a ceder al peso, así las dos cayeron sobre un charco de sudor, saliva y semen. Con respiraciones alargadas en un intento por recuperar el aliento, Homura no dudó en dejar su miembro dentro, quería asegurarse que la mayor parte de la semilla permaneciera adentro.

–Hhaaahh…haaah…Homu…chan… –Ni siquiera podía decir otra cosa. Su mente y ojos comenzaban a ceder ante el cansancio, necesitaba descansar un poco después de todo el sexo que habían tenido, y la respiración pesada sobre su oído decía lo mismo.

–Asukaa…Asuka… –Aunque quisiera moverse no iba a poder, toda la energía que le entregó la poción se había desvanecido con esa última liberación. Todo el cansancio cayó sobre ella para obligarla a cerrar los ojos mientras abrazaba a su amante.

Si iba a quedar dormida después de la aventura se aseguraría de tener a Asuka a su lado para dormir bien. Así, pronto, las dos cedieron al cansancio y cerraron los ojos.

Todo fue oscuro, no veía nada en su sueño debido al cansancio, pero una serie de sensaciones comenzaron a llamar su atención: Cálido, húmedo, un agarre firme que tiraba de su cuerpo con decisión. Pronto la presión en su cadera se volvió suficiente como para exigir una liberación.

Tira tras tira de fluidos comenzaron a dispararse y regarse en algún lugar desconocido. La fuerza de ese orgasmo fue suficiente como para hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y los ojos se abrieran.

Un techo iluminado por el sol y varias lámparas, de relieve irregular por la naturaleza de su construcción natural. A pesar de haber vivido ahí más de un año el olor a humedad persistía, pero ahora existía otro, uno más fuerte y al que se parecía haber acostumbrado tras el encuentro con su rival.

La risa satisfecha de alguien más le hizo mirar a su alrededor; era su hogar, estaba segura de ello. Pero sus brazos se encontraban atados al igual que sus piernas.

–¿Ya despertó mi semental? –La sonrisa confiada y el tono seductor, los reconocía.

–Ha-Haruka… ¿Qué estás-?

–Bueno, te dije que no lo bebieras y aun así lo hiciste, así que ahora debo obtener algo de información –La shinobi, con una pequeña columna de semen en la comisura de los labios, se relamió los dedos, de los cuales aún goteaba parte de la venida–, pero tranquila, nada más necesito ver las propiedades de tu nuevo cuerpo.

La mujer se acercó a Homura, pasos lentos y serpenteantes como de un depredador acechando su alimento mientras sus dedos recorrieron la piel morena para detenerlos en la barbilla y obligar a ver sus ojos hambrientos.

–Nos. Divertiremos. Mucho…Homura-chaan.

 **Ahora unas palabras del autor:**

 **Good fucking lord. Jesúcristo sacro santo. Jamás creí que me atrevería a escribir algo como esto.**

 **Y de hecho no me atreví a hacerlo solo, recibí ayuda de un gran amigo mío para escribir todo el smut, esto es 80% del fic. (?) Digamos que fue una partida cooperativa. Ahora me siento sucio. (?)**

 **Se dice que un autor debe escribir un texto donde ponga los límites y dibuje la línea sobre hasta qué punto está dispuesto a llegar a la hora de escribir una historia; este fic marca el límite de lo que estoy dispuesto a escribir.**

 **Aunque me encantaría escribir más historias de Senran Kagura (ya le eché el ojo a Yozakura) y quisiera darle seguimiento a esta historia, pues deben librarse de esos penes (?), no esperen que lo haga por un largo rato; quiero enfocarme en otras cosas. (Como escribir algo tierno para dejar de sentirme sucio).**

 **Agradezco al Major por ayudarme a escribir y a quitarme la pena a la hora de redactar ese tipo de historias. Como siempre pueden dejar sus comentarios e impresiones así como opiniones para ver qué puedo mejorar y qué no.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta fiesta de penes, intentaré evitar tomarme tanto tiempo para escribir otro fic.**

 **Nos vemos luego, suerte a todos. 8D**


End file.
